The Forgotten Alliance
by Chibibun
Summary: The Mexicans were in it to win it when the Japanese decided The Philippines were not going to be free in WW2. A fic based mainly on the Mexicos, my OCs, and their part in WW2. A part missing from most history books.
1. 1942

**A/N: ** Ay yo! I have this story finished in my notebook, so the only wait is from me being lazy and easily distracted while typing it up. This is the shortest of the chapters. There was six in total. I own nothing except Mexico! Bwahahaha.

* * *

_Ally Conference Meeting Hall, Washington D.C., United States Of America -- 1941_

_

* * *

  
_

"Have you made your decision?" The nations all swiveled in their chairs to watch for the answer of the dark skinned twins.

"We've told you, we're staying neutral for the time being," said the female, her brown eyes staring back defiantly.

"And if they try something like the Zimmerman note again? What if we don't intercept it? Will you feel tempted to attack me? I know you still want Texas, I just know it!" America stood up, panic and anger flashing in his eyes. England grabbed his shoulder and sat the younger nation down.

"I don't want your filthy Tejas, I know where his loyalty stands. I'm not an idiot. _Vamanos, _Nieve. We've got better things to do than be badgered by a bunch of Northerners," the boy said, North Mexico. He started to walk away, grabbing his sister's hand. Nieve hesitated and pulled away, looking back at the Allied nations, their faces downcast. They had lost an ally, what were they going to do?

"Wait, Fernando. Alfredo is right. What is to stop us from taking a deal from the Axis Powers? It would have to be a good deal. Join them and we'll have all the power and control in the Americas, North, South, and Central. The islands too. Imagine, the power and riches. Good, you see it?

"Now, picture what would come with it. We would have to fight against our best friends, our _familia_. Nothing would hold the nations back. America is the strongest of the continents, how could we stand up to his might? The nations would attack us on our own land, our bodies in complete ruins and chaos. We join you, Allies. We shall provide resources and stop trade with the Axis Powers. We will only declare war when the time comes. Do not ask for military support until we have officially declared war. We will be training, preparing. Will you...will you help us train our military and air force?" Nieve said, her voice calm and assured, not looking back at her brother. He had walked back to her side, a scowl on his face. He did not like having to work with America. The Allies' faces lit up, a potential military ally and a steady supply of resources. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well? Are we going to put this in ink or what?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well? And I'm going to be changing my name to something Hetalia and/or Mexican related, so don't be surprised when you get an alert from a MexicanChola or something. R/R? Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up tonight or tomorrow night.


	2. May 13, 1942

_Mexico City, Mexico -- May 13, 1942_

_

* * *

  
_

"Germany! I demand that you fix my tanker! How dare you? What exactly do you gain from blowing up my tanker?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Because you're the one with the underwater boats. Plus why would Japan go all the way all the way around Central America to torpedo a tanker of a nonactive Ally. Plus, _Italia es inservible. _Useless," Nieve's voice was annoyed but her eyes showed a different story. She was panicked, unsure of what to do, scared. Fern was in the room, pacing. He was just as nervous.

"Am not! I'll show you!" Italy's voice whined and then there was a small struggle and the phone line went dead. The Mexicans stared at each other, eyes wide. Suddenly a loud boom was heard in their ears only. Both twins watched the left lense of Nieve's glasses crack in half. This added to the broken right lense. Fern cursed and Nieve gasped I horror. Fern ran and grabbed the phone off its hook. He hurriedly dialed the extension for America. Fern was about to give up and try a different country when the sleepy voice of Al answered just before the seventh ring.

"Do you have any idea of the time? Jesus, what's up?" Al sounded like he was just waking up, which made sense, it was only a little after seven AM in D.C.

"When can we help? We've decided to declare war on the Axis Powers. Will you accept our support?" Fern said into the phone, watching his sister cry with pain.

"Wha-? Of course. What made you change your mind?" Al sounded fully awake now, estatic.

"The son of bitches made my sister cry. Nieve doesn't just up and cry. It's no fair, we've always been so close and peaceful before now. They will pay or so help me God." With that Fern slammed the phone back to its place and then picked up back up to call the airport. If he was going to declare war, he was going to make an impression.

* * *

_Berlin, Germany -- May 13, 1942_

_

* * *

  
_

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE NAZI SON OF A BITCH?" Fern shouted, kicking down the door to the Germanic house. There was a clatter and a startled brunette stood in the front hallway, his eyes wide. He was tall and wore glasses, an air of superiority surrounded him. With the pushing up of his glasses, he smirked.

"Upstairs, to the left. He's with Japan and Italy. Better hurry. He might've heard you. He could have an escape plan or a capture ready. You here to kick his ass?" the nation asked, pointing to the stairs before bending down to retrieve the platter of assorted meals. Nieve frowned and shook her head, her lips pursed. Fern ran forward, fury and rage in his eyes. Nieve sighed before following him slowly up the stairs. He was waiting at the door, as soon as both twins were together, Fern kicked down the door.

"Germany, Italy, y Japan. We, The United States of Mexico, declare war on you and any and all allies of yours!" Fern was shouting, anger evident. Nieve rolled her eyes before stepping up to the shocked trio.

"You are now considered to be a threat to my people. Under the president Manuel Ávila Camacho we will do all that we have the power to do to stop your tyranny. You have failed to retreat your troops from the Gulf Of Mexico. Because of this and two attacks, we are forced to fight back. This is not a reversible action." Nieve's eyes held no emotion as she held up the envelope that held all documents concerning the declaration of war, sealed with the official seal of Mexico. Germany sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what this means, ja? You have just declared war on the most powerful nations of the world. I'm sorry you have come to this decision." He seemed exhausted already even though the war had only just started. Everyone had suspicions that the nation wanted no part in this war, that he was only doing what his evil boss wanted. Nieve almost took back the envelope and changed her mind. But no, she couldn't. They had hurt her.

"Shut up, you stupid Nazi. We've got things on our side that makes your little air force and U-boats look like toys," Fern spat out. Japan stared at the loud mouthed boy.

"What kind of things, Mexico-san?" he asked, he sounded so innocent, so young. Both twins hesitated, having their doubts. Nieve recovered first.

"T-that's classified information. _Lo siento_ that we had to come to this step. We had planned to stay neutral."

With that the nations turned their backs to the nations, a sign of trust. They walked out of the house without a word to the annexed Austria, to each other, to the pedestrians. They were in doubt, was what they did the best thing to do?

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, how I hated the anti-Germany vibe I was giving in the first draft so I decided to fix it a little better. Anyways, this fits history a bit better. Mexico was very on the fence in the beginning of who they should join and ended up choosing the Allies due to the Germans torpedo-ing two tankers of theirs.


	3. 1944

**A/N: **Lemme know if you see any errors and whatnnot. Feel free to tell me any historical inaccuracy I managed. Also, leave some nice reviews too! Because I'm the boss!

* * *

_Mexico City, Mexico – 1944_

_

* * *

  
_

"Domito! ¿Qué tal? We're coming to help you," Nieve answered the phone on the second ring while Fern was running around frantically packing last minute.

"I'm _fine, _Nieve. Al's here and so is Jack. Of course, so is Kiku. He stays away though, he doesn't really visit. Just hurts. Jack's leaving soon though, he's scared. He's scared he might be the next target for the Germans. They're ruthless, _hermana_. I don't blame him," The Philippine's voice was tired, but Nieve could tell that the young nation was trying to keep his spirits up. Nieve smiled, remembering the last time she had seen him.

The nation was young, no older than the human age of thirteen. He was dark skinned, mixing the personality and looks of the Spanish and Asian influences. Delicate features, smooth skin. His short black hair was spiked, his brown eyes staring back at you always studying you. A smile wide and proud, taking after his current "father", America. Both countries wore a bomber jacket, although Domingo's was clear of the large fifty on it and was more of a black than brown and usually closed. His fingers were small and he was forever cursed to fail at playing piano. He kept trying and trying, doing ridiculous things to grow out his hands. He had once gone to England and tried to get England to try some magic on them. In substitute he played mallet percussion, marimba and xylophone. Domingo was trying to build up the musical aspect of his country, hearing the stories of the great Austria and his musical history and culture.

"We're coming Dom and we'll stay with you through and through. I have to go now! ¡Hasta luego!" Nieve said, when she looked up to see Fernando in the doorway, tapping his watch. For someone so loud and careless, he sure hated being late.

"¡Hasta pronto, Nieve! I miss you!" Domito shouted into the reciever before Nieve hung up the phone. Fern smiled softly, holding out his hand. Nieve bent down and grabbed her clothes. Without looking back, she turned off the lights, leaving her room, her home.

"Good bye, Mexico! I'll be back!" Fern shouted, running ahead of his sister. Nieve laughed and chased him down the street, holding onto her sombrero and baggage.

* * *

**A/N: **What a weird way to end, but I like this better than the somber way it did in my notebook. Lemme know any errors or mistakes! BTW, I edited chapter two slightly, just a forgotten page break and a needless Author's Note, nothing important. I made the date at the top of the page too, so you know where and when they are/it is. Look back if you feel need be. The date is also the chapter name.


	4. November 1944

_The Philippines – November, 1944_

* * *

"Goddammit, Japan. Just lay off!"

The smoke and fire below the plane was incredible, it had a sick beauty to it the way the smoke curled into the darkening sky. This was a common sight by now. The air force was almost always airborne during the light hours, only landing to refuel. Planes on both sides were starting to resemble Swiss cheese, the amount of holes in them was that bad. Boats were only used to take women and children to safety in America or Mexico, the Japanese air force seemed to leave the boats alone. Everyone was running low on men, the government barely had control over its people. The young country had to stay in hiding most of the time, being too young looking to fight with his military or even give moral support by giving speeches. He either hid, snuck away to fight, or went with his boss to do negotiations with Kiku. He was too young to really understand what was going on, only have seen civil wars that involved swords and muskets. Planes and tanks were a shock to his body, doing a lot of damage. The country was so isolated, left alone and handed off.

South Mexico landed her plane, jumping out and running to Domingo, who she scooped up into her arms. She hugged him tight, always worried about him. She held him out at arm's length, checking for wounds. She hated how he managed to sneak away to fight with his men, working to fight down the Japanese planes on land. It worked, but the crashing planes left black burns on his body. He was fine, save a black eye that was obviously from a human fight. Nieve didn't ask about it but sighed in relief to see he was overall well.

"I'm fine, stop." Domito slapped her hands away. "How about you? Have you seen yourself, old lady? You're a wreck! Come on, hide the plan and come rest. Al and Fern are waiting." Dom's voice was deepening, maturing. The war was taking a toil on his youth, maturing him too fast. In the past three years he had aged two years and was starting to hit puberty. The nations pulled the leaf cloak over the large air craft, inspecting it from all angles to make sure it wouldn't be distinguished as an airplane from the sky. Dom playfully threw some leaves into the air and at Nieve. He ran off with Nieve stumbling to catch up. Nieve tackled the younger nation against the hill side and laughing Dom pulled open the hidden door.

"Nieve! 'Bout time you got back! We were worried! If you were out much longer, we would have had to declared you dead!" Al ran over, his white teeth glowing in the darker hollowed out hill-room. Nieve gasped when Al pulled her into his strong arms. She blushed and the younger nation was roughly pulled away, Fern glaring.

"I told you I would know if she was hurt or dead. She's my other half, idiot. And stay off her. She has enough trouble with Brazil, not that I care about him. I rather her be with him that _you_. Stay away, you got it? Nieve, _hermana_, where were you?" Fern said, pulling his sister into a hug. Nieve's blush deepened, happy for the dark.

"I-I was...sorry. I was out doing patrols, I didn't see anything though. I was planning to go to the main Japanese camp, see what they're planning," Nieve said, suddenly interested in the workings of the bookshelf.

"Oh no, We'll find out what they're planning a different way. A safer way. One that does not include my other half going into enemy air space, got it?" Fern almost yelled it, appalled at the very thought.

Nieve scowled, annoyed by her brother's territorial impulse. In a huff she stomped into the side room when the four slept. After an hour or so, the rest of the nations decided it was safe to enter the room and to go to bed themselves.

* * *

**A/N: **Fail chapter is a fail, but whatever. I wanted to show the relationship of the group a little more, so I felt this chapter was needed. I think I'll have the whole story up by tonight! Woo!


	5. Late June, 1945

_Philippines – Late June 1945_

_

* * *

_

The week had been a quiet week, the Japanese were obviously planning something. But as the week went by, the more trusting the countries were. Half the Mexican troops left, to bring back the oldest of the troops and replace them with fresh soldiers.

"Fern! I can't believe you, of all people, are leaving!" Nieve was pissed to say in the least. Her brown hair messy and falling out its braid due to the wind and humidity. Fern had to admit, his sister looked scary.

"It's fine. Al and Dom are still here, Jack isn't all that far away so he can send in troops if need be. I'll be back in a week, you should be fine from the way things are going. You'll be safe," Fern said before turning to his airplane. All Mexican aircrafts were painted with a large 'FAM' and the Mexican roundel which was a large upside down triangle with a red outline outside of a white filling with a smaller green triangle in it.

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about you. What if you get attacked? Will you be prepared?" Nieve asked, grabbing her brother's shoulders. She squeezed him, emphasizing her worry. Fern laughed, but didn't answer. Instead he just hopped into his plane, signaling the others to do so too.

"I gotta go, Nieve. I'll see you in a week! _¡Nos Vemos!" _Fern saluted his sister and the engines of all the planes started up. Nieve covered her ears against the noise and wind. She tried to yell her goodbyes, but the engines were too loud.

Nieve watched the air force until they were just specks in the sky. She waved and turned, running to find Al and Domito.

* * *

The next two days were quiet, too. Only the occasional Japanese fighter pilot came into sight. The ones that did were dangerous. Kamikaze airplanes in the sky, their planes hitting the warships. The ground soldiers were attacking with flame throwers, attacking any citizen or soldier in their way. They were getting ruthless, but it was better than when they came in huge hordes. Fern had to take his troops to Taiwan to help China free them from Japanese tyranny. Nieve refused to let Dom go out and fight on the boats anymore, not that she ever let him. But now, Dom actually listened.

"NIEVE! Get up! The Japs! They're attacking! Al's already out there! You need to hurry!" Dom was freaking out, his face pale, his hands shaking. They worked systematically, though. His fingers moving with a rhythm, scales. He was practicing scales to calm himself. Nieve groggily sat up.

"What? Are any of my men awake? _¿Qué hora es?_ What time is it?" she rubbed her eyes and shakily got up.

"No! They wouldn't listen to Al because he's American! Please, Nieve. Hurry. I'm scared. I don't feel anything. What's going on?" Dom helped guide the older nation into an over shirt. Everyone slept in undershirts and boxers (shorts for females) so they could get in their uniforms quickly. Suddenly there was a loud boom as Nieve was putting on proper pants. The Earth shook and Domingo screamed. He fell to the ground and Nieve almost panicked.

"Domito. Come on, we gotta get you to the hospital and get my men into battle. Come on, little buddy." Nieve half-lead, half-dragged the barely conscious nation into the plane.

* * *

Planes were everywhere, men all over the ground. In the time that it Nieve took to get to the headquarters, she had seen three men explode in a mine trap, a dozen men get torched and one guy get run over by a tank. Nieve grimaced and was glad Dom was barely conscious. When she got to the camp and got Dom into a hospital, she kicked down the door.

"Everyone! Get the FUCK up and out there! The Japs are here! The Filipinos and Americans need our help and what are you doing? Fucking sleeping! You are a disgrace to everything Mexico stands for! GET! UP!" Nieve was screaming and stomping. A couple of men backed away for her boots weren't tied and they were afraid they would fly off. Most people's boots were a size too big just in case they were there for a long time. Too big shoes are better than getting blisters from too small shoes.

The Mexicans were up and ready in record time, jumping into their planes, grabbing their guns and flame throwers. A couple grabbed throwing knives and one guy grabbed a bow and arrow along with a machine gun.

"Good day, everyone. This is your pilot here, Nieve Fernandez and I hope you all have a nice battle. Now, go kick some Japanese ass!" Nieve announced on her radio. The only response was from Al, "Woo! Let's go!"

The Mexicans swooped in low from the East. They tried to get in behind the Japanese, shooting. There were only a few of them, about 36 squads. But the Mexicans shot from the hip, shooting at any non-Ally. The Filipinos were pulling back, running out of ammo and fuel. No one worried, the Mexicans and Americans were there.

The battle went on all day, the coast in ruins and smoke conquered any still standing buildings,bridges blown apart to prevent advancing troops. Civilians and soldiers lay dying or dead in the street. Any woman or child still left were picking up the wounded and bringing them to the hospital. Both Allies and Japanese, though Allies got top priority. No one deserved to be left out to die, no matter who they were fighting for.

* * *

Dom lay in the hospital, hearing the cries and shrieks of his people, feeling the burning of his buildings, the shells of bullets hitting his land, his skin. It was all almost too much for the young nation. He was tired and in so much pain, his body blackened and wounded the soil of his country. His skin bloody, like the bodies of his children who were out there fighting for his independence. And Dom couldn't do a thing. So he lay there, screaming and writhing in unison of the victims of war. Shrinking with every moment.

* * *

Nieve's plane was going down, down, down to the earth before her. She tried to pull up on the wheel jack, but it was on fire, melting. She screamed for help. May day, may day. Pulling at the door frantically, she cried. She pulled out a gun, shooting at the window. The window cracked open with the same ease like her glasses did all those years ago. She banged the west of the glass open with her elbows and fists. Thanking God for her super-human strength and unfastened her seat belt. She would survive, survive. She started to jump.

* * *

Al could hear Nieve's calls for help, her May Days, but he couldn't find her. He searched, cried for an answer to where she was. No answer, just gun shots. Al screamed. What happened, what happened? Al could do nothing but pray and shoot some Japanese planes. Pray and Planes.

* * *

**A/N:** Last three parts were my favorite to write. Nieve's part was inspired by Pearl Harbor, you know...the movie. When Ben Affleck, or however it's spelt, is going down in his plane. And I quoted the song Sink Or Swim by Tyrone Wells. Lemme know if you catch it. :)


	6. MidJuly, 1945

_Rain Forest, Palwan Island, The Philippines – Mid-July 1945

* * *

_

Nieve awoke to eery silence, alone. She could smell smoke and fire, gun powder mixed with gasoline too. Where was she? She sat up, her head throbbing. She took in her surroundings. Forest, she was in a thick forest. A raging forest fire was not too far away from her. Her clothes were torn and singed. She stood up, she would get caught in the inferno. Her head was pounding; actually, her whole body was in intense pain. Nieve gingerly touched her temple where the main pain was.

"Shit! Fuck! That hurts, dammit. Shit." she pulled back her hand as if that would stop the pain; it didn't. Nieve couldn't help but ache for a mirror. She stumbled away, going deeper into the wet forest but farther from the fire. The wetness must stalled the fire. No, there had been rain, Nieve just noticed that she was soaked. She stumbled through the still land for what seemed like forever but was really only an hour. She stopped to rest on a large rock, licking her chapped lips. She wondered how long she had been out here, her throat burned. She needed water and food. Nieve looked around, she was disorientated, unsure of what plant was edible and water tree would bring fresh water when cut. She shut her eyes slowly, it hurt to walk, to breath. If she could maybe just hold her breath for a little while, it would stop the pain. She was about to take one last shallow breath when she saw lights, heard shouts. She knit together her eyebrows. She was confused, were they people? Who? Better question, who was she? She couldn't think, couldn't speak. But she found her mouth open, words flying out. Everything from help to a confused what. There were shouts back and she could see hazy figures running to her, but she was so confused. What was going on?

* * *

Al and Fern darted through the forest where the plane went down, where the fire was. There had been no word from her in two days, no sign. They ran with a few of their best scouts along with the pilots who claim to have seen her jump. The whole search party shouted her name, Fernando calling out her long full name. It had the last names of other countries who had once had control over her along with the biggest Native Mexican tribe names. Calling it a mouthful would be like calling Italy useless.

Planes searched the area from above, along with trying to put out the fire. Al and Fern refused to believe that she had died, but Fern could feel that something was wrong. Suddenly a female shout came through. Al heard her first, but it was Fern who saw her, drawn to her like a magnet. Both countries charged to where she was laying on a large rocked. I grabbed her shoulders and lifter her up.

She was in bad shape. Her clothes were torn and burned, the ends of her braid were singed and falling out of the ribbon. She had obviously not eaten or drank in the two days she had been out here. The thing that startled America and North Mexico was the blank and confused stare she gave the two, as if she didn't know who we were.

* * *

_Hospital Angeles, Tijuana, Mexico – Last August, 1945

* * *

_

When Nieve awoke again, She was in a hospital gown, in a hospital bed, in a hospital. She groaned and sat up. Around her bed sat Al, Fern, Arthur, and France. She screwed up her face in confusion. Who were they again? All of the eyes watched her as she studied the faces, trying to recognize them.

Suddenly a wave of pain and nausea hit her as memories came back at her, full force. She gasped loudly.

"Shit. I'm gonna, I'm gonna throw up!" she cried, leaning over the side of the bed, throwing up into the bucket that France held out. He whispered French into her ear. The guy could have been talking about how could he was in bed and Nieve wouldn't have none, she was in too much pain to recognize the French words.

"Fuck, what happened? Where am I? Get off me, Francis. Why the hell are _you_ here but not Spain? Fucking bastard," said the Southern country. She looked around angrily. "And Domito? Where's Dom?!"

"Relax, Nieve. Dom is still at the hospital and Spain just stepped out for a moment. He should be in, in a moment." Fern scowled back at his sister but slowly grinned and hugged Nieve. "Oh! I've missed you! Are you okay? I was so worried! It felt so weird when you were in the coma!"

Nieve was startled, "Wait. What? A coma? How long have I been out?" The door opened then and Spain walked in, a smile on his face.

"Ah! _¡Princesa_! Welcome back to Earth! It's been almost six weeks. We've been worried," Spain sat down next to Francis. Nieve studied the people in the room.

"Please tell me you all haven't been waiting for me for six weeks? Shouldn't you all be fighting? Jesus, you guys!" Nieve shouted, worried about the safety of the world. The countries looked at each other and laughed.

"It's all over, ¡_Princesa_! We won! Well, the Allies did. I was neutral. Italy surrendered first. _Mis Italias. _Then at about the same time, Germany surrendered with the suicide of his boss. He seemed happy to be free of the Nazi. Japan. Surrendered last. We still got kinks to work out, but it'll all be sorted out," Spain said, biting into a tomato. Nieve grinned.

"Good, good. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when it's all sorted out. When it's a happy ending."

She shut her eyes then, drifting back into a deep coma, surrounded by her friends and family. She dreamed of happy endings and fairy tales. A change from the nightmare of the war the world participated in. World War Two.

* * *

**AN: **And that is why no one remembers Mexico when listing the Allies of WW2. ): So sad. So, it's over now. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
